


History

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Biting, Blackmail, Brutality, Fashionably late, Giriko is in control of his temper for once holy shit, Is it because I'm bad at writing insanely angry people or, Jealousy, Justin is in this he just takes a bit to show up, M/M, Old man Giriko, Resurfaced Pasts, is it because he's more patient with people who aren't academy members, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “What a cute boy that you’ve tricked, that you’ve managed to convince into thinking you can be saved or reformed into something worthwhile.”--Goretober 2020: Blackmail/Dirty Secret/Wrongfully Accused
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Goretober 2020





	History

**Author's Note:**

> There's some headcanons about Giriko in here that I'm not married to and really just made because I needed some kind of blackmail material lmao, if you like it though cool, have fun with it!

After Arachne woke up Giriko pretty much instantly forgot about his 800 years of bullshit and scrapped it off as one long blank space of depression. He didn’t want to deal with it, he didn’t want to look at it, he didn’t want to relive it. Even after losing and being fucking adopted by Justin he didn’t really think all that much about it. It only really came up as bragging rights, when he was mocking Justin and telling him to listen to his elders or when Justin was making fun of him and calling him an old man. 

His age was there and unignorable, but he didn’t really think of his history as much as one would think. Of course he ruminated in his past before Arachne slept, and fucking punched walls at just  _ how  _ long he had to wait… But those 800 years were so fucking  _ boring _ that it became white noise, his thoughts reserved for more important things… Until suddenly they were important again.

Giriko had done some shady things in his lives, of course he did. For one thing he was in direct opposition of the academy and had to do whatever it took to keep that secret, but also it just got boring waiting around and he wanted to have some fun sometimes. It came back to bite him in the ass quite a few times back in the day, but he really thought it was over now. Who the fuck would brave going into Arachnophobia’s base or fucking Death City for some petty squabble? Apparently some idiot. 

It had been a long night of drinking when it happened, lamenting over a painful past and also kicked out of the house by an annoyed Justin trying to get his work done. He was walking along with Blair following him on the ledge before she jumped off to head back to those twerp’s apartment, leaving him to get home alone. It wasn’t a big deal, he was a big boy, he could fucking make it home alone. 

Apparently not without being bothered though.

“You’ve certainly made quite the life for yourself dear ‘sorcerer’ or should I say wannabe sorcerer.” Giriko stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel looking for who spoke those words, already on the aggressive. He knew instantly it was someone dangerous, there was no way it wasn’t someone dangerous, that insult had only ever been spoken by people who truly  _ truly  _ hated him. People whose lives he may have ruined in the past, people who were insulted by his very existence like the most annoying pieces of shit in the world. 

“What a cute boy that you’ve tricked, that you’ve managed to convince into thinking you can be saved or reformed into something worthwhile.” Immediately Giriko shredded his chains up the side of the concrete wall, pulling himself up onto the top of the ledge to have higher ground. He really had no idea where this had all come from or what they wanted, but bringing up Justin did an amazing job at making him so much more nervous about it all. There was  _ no  _ fucking way they could hurt Justin at all, but there was a good chance they  _ could  _ hurt their relationship. Justin certainly had a weird moral compass that Giriko had broken every part of.

“Fucking come out you coward! What are you hoping to get with these stupid empty threats!?” There was a soft contented sigh, they were very proud of themselves for getting him worked up, as if that was hard to do or really anything worth being cocky about. Still, they came out, smiling thin and malicious, long hair tangling in oversized earrings and stuck to lipstick so dark they might as well have kissed tar. Giriko knew her, well, he had a long long time ago. Less than a witch but more than human. A long standing curse that had never really been a curse to her, she enjoyed the immortality that came with it far too much.

“I don’t know, what can you give me? You should know by now that just making you suffer is enough for me to be satisfied.” Giriko could  _ feel  _ his blood pressure sky rocket, he wanted to tear her limb from limb, unbelievably pissed off that he was being forced to deal with this. It was such fucking bullshit, he was supposed to be past this, he was done with this bullcrap. Part of him was tempted to just turn on his heel and leave, what was she going to do anyway? Was she enough of a moron to approach Justin, did she think she could get the little asshole to listen? The brat was  _ amazing  _ at putting his fingers, or rather headphones, in his ears and blocking out anything he didn’t want to hear. 

“Fucking piss off, there's nothing worthwhile you can do anymore. I’m clearly not in hiding.” Moving to walk away and leave her in the dust he huffed when she ran up behind him and yanked his shoulder back, if Giriko didn’t want to deal with the drama that would come with leaving a body in the streets he’d fucking tear her apart without any hesitation. She should know that. It was good to see she was just as much of a moron as she originally was all those years ago. Completely worthless as a person. Giriko  _ sort  _ of understood Justin’s ego complex just looking at her.

“Aren’t you worried about your little boyfriend? A baby like him is an easy target and you're lying to yourself if you think he isn’t.” Giriko huffed and shrugged her off, this was a waste of his time. She clearly didn’t know Justin and Giriko would think she was insane underestimating him if it weren’t for the fact he thought the same thing when they originally met. Justin really was amazing at seeming like an idiot, it was impressive… Giriko didn’t get to appreciate it as much now that he was only surrounded by assholes that knew the kid already, so it made him smirk a bit to see it now. 

“I’m not lying to myself, he’s a real stubborn piece of shit and a lethal asshole.” Trying to turn around and leave her in the dust she kicked his ankle, demanding his attention right now in the most juvenile way. Giving a slow dramatic turn to tiredly glower down at her he was disappointed to see she didn’t even blink. She really felt too safe here, did she really think Giriko couldn’t tear her apart anymore or something?

“I’m sure he is, but that's not what I’m saying here. I’m more saying, he has quite high expectations… many I’m sure you’ve already disappointed, but many more he has certainly never heard of.” This was the long winded start to a threat and Giriko was tired enough he almost wanted to tell her to cut to the chase. Maybe she  _ should  _ meet Justin, just so he could watch how long the two of them could fucking go on before saying anything of substance. The brat was way too good at taking forever to get to his point too.

“Will he still love you if he knew? Little kids like that aren’t exactly the best at forgiving mistakes, and no one likes men who aren’t sorry for their ‘sins’. Plus he’s quite a religious boy, I can think of a few things that would make him disgusted, if not scared of you.” Giriko snorted, the idea of Justin being scared of him was honestly funny, the kid barely knew how to be afraid he was so dead inside. Seriously, in all their time knowing each other Giriko had seen Justin actually afraid maybe a handful of times and it was always extremely unpredictable and didn’t seem to follow any permanent rules. 

“Like fucking what? I think you’ve neglected to find out in your shitty research we met trying to kill each other. He already fucking knows.” She huffed, annoyed, as if he was being overly difficult and not just making her aware of how powerless she was here. Serious, how insane was she to be thinking this was a good idea? 

“If you're not concerned at all why don’t I go see him now? Why are you even bothering to convince me it wouldn’t work?” Giriko had been nothing more than exhausted with this conversation, humoring it because honestly he was hoping Justin would be asleep by the time he got back so he wouldn’t have to deal with how pissed off the boy was from earlier. However, now that there was a real idea put out there… he became a bit more aggressive, his lax attitude disappearing. 

“Cause I don’t want you fucking near him, he doesn’t need to deal with a creep like you.” The smile that peeled up her face was infuriating, overly pleased to see him finally playing along. God, Giriko wanted to  _ shred  _ that look off her face. 

“Actually, I think he does. I wouldn’t want his poor little heart broken, his first love to be someone who would hurt him sooo bad.” She was cooing, talking about Justin as if he was a baby, which compared to them he was, but still. Giriko knew he treated the brat as a baby a lot to see him get pissed off and yell at him, but other people doing that was just fucking annoying. Mostly because, unlike Giriko who was just teasing, they all legitimately thought that Justin didn’t know shit, which pissed Giriko off more than he’d ever admit. 

“I can only imagine how sad he’ll be when he’s told how many people you’ve ‘loved’ before him. I’m sure you act like hot shit and such a  _ cool  _ older man, his eyes probably sparkle when you tell him bedtime stories from so long ago.” The dreamy way she was talking, as if she was actually praising them was so infuriating. 

“There's some stories you’re missing though, like the life you decided to rely on drugs in hopes they would numb the pain, or perhaps the one where you slaughtered innocents so you wouldn’t be outed by that don? How about the fact that your soul seems clean  _ now _ but that's only because all the souls you tried for the excitement of it disappeared with your old body?” Giriko’s breath stopped in his throat, memories he honestly had just forgotten because they didn’t feel important anymore coming back and turning his stomach. Fuck. Most of those Justin wouldn’t care about because it rather didn’t matter to him now that it wasn’t the case anymore or because he already expected it… but that last thing was certainly something that threw everything in the air. 

“When you get bored will you try his soul? I’m sure it's delicious, filled with the power of a Death Scythe, so young and tender and brimming with the emotions of a kid who hasn’t been worn down by time yet.” Giriko hadn’t had a soul in an extremely long time, 100s of years long, he didn’t exactly enjoy the feeling of having someone else inside him…  _ however _ somehow the idea of having Justin inside of him felt different. He fucking hated that, he was going to  _ kill  _ her for making him even consider that idea.

“He’d certainly be easy to kill now that he trusts you so close, you don’t even have to hurt him, just a quick slice while he’s all cute, warm and asleep in your arms.” The mental image she was forcing on him here was fucking painful to look at. He  _ could  _ do that, Justin trusted him enough for him to do that and suddenly he felt unbelievably horrible, like he had somehow lured the brat into a trap… 

“Fucking shut up.” She smiled, thin and malicious, so unbelievably happy to see that she had gotten to him. 

“See, you are scared, you’re hiding so much from him. Lovers aren’t supposed to do that, I need to warn the poor boy.” Maybe this was worth leaving a body in the streets, it wasn’t like she was human anyway, the academy with their backwards ass standards probably wouldn’t consider it murder if it wasn’t a human killed. As if knowing what he was thinking she backed up a bit, making sure he couldn’t swipe at her without a fair bit of warning. 

“Leave him alone, he doesn’t need to know what happened centuries ago. It’s not like he hasn’t done his own heinous shit for the academy anyway.” Giriko rolled his chains silently over his knuckles, getting ready to end this if it went too far… she seemed to notice even though he was trying to be quiet though and smiled piteously. This already had the vibe of becoming a giant mess, she hadn’t been alive harassing Giriko endlessly because of the goodness of his soul, it was because she was annoyingly strong herself and could hold her own until one of them had to retreat. 

“Trying to justify your misdeeds? I’m sure the academy’s pillar of ‘justice’ wouldn’t like that, he probably wants you to repent. Maybe when he finds out he’ll kill you himself, tears in his eyes as he does what they trained him for.” To say Giriko hadn’t thought of Justin killing him before was a giant fucking lie,  _ but _ , he hadn’t thought about in a good while, things had for once fucking calmed down… he wasn’t going to let her ruin that. 

“I said leave him alone, he has enough to fucking worry about.” Giriko wasn’t even sure why he was still talking to her, he knew she wasn’t going to listen to shit… he should’ve fucking left her in the dust from the beginning, just kept moving despite her pulling at him and smacked her annoying hands away. 

“Ah how sentimental of you, trying to make this about him when in reality you’re just desperate for him to stay.” Giriko actually made a move to attack there, tired and fed up with her and ready for this to turn into a fight. She jumped back, getting out of the way of his line of fire and backtracking a bit to avoid pissing him off so much that she didn’t get what she wanted here. 

“I’ll leave him alone though, if you get me something in return.” Rolling his eyes Giriko relaxed the tiniest bit, what was about so many people, especially people as old as they were, wanting stupid shit? Like dumbass dragons needing to hoard stuff, probably because otherwise their lives would feel entirely empty and they’d forget that anything at all even happened without reminders of the shit they’ve done. Giriko hated that he understood the feeling. 

“Fucking fine, what do you want.” She hummed in praise, liking his cooperation and also seemingly ‘thinking’ of what she wanted, as if she hadn’t had something in mind this entire time. She took long enough to respond that Giriko almost just straight up turned around and left in annoyance. 

“You know… I think I want something from your little baby, how about his cross? As a trophy.” That request, demand, whatever, hit Giriko like a fucking pile of bricks, he had no idea what to say in response. What the hell did she think she was asking here? If she wanted his cooperation that she clearly almost had, she should’ve gone for something a fucking million times less insane. 

“I can’t fucking do that! You know I can’t do that!” She looked confused by that, as if he was being ridiculous freaking out over this. Giriko wasn’t fucking sure how she didn’t understand why this clearly couldn’t happen though… Neither of them were religious sure but they had dealt with enough nutballs in their centuries to know how much people flipped out about that kinda stuff. 

“Would you rather lose him? Over a piece of pointless metal? You can just get him a new one.” Giriko cringed at the idea of buying a cross, plus he had no idea where he’d even find one as big and as ornate as Justin’s. It undoubtedly came from some kind of church, probably made special for people employed and devoted to their practice. Giriko also remembered that once off hand Justin had mentioned it was his fucking dead father’s. Taking that would be a million times more of a betrayal then whatever she could say. 

“Or better yet make a fake and switch them out, then he’ll never know but you’ll be stuck with the guilt of it.” Even just  _ considering  _ this made Giriko feel like he was doing something horrible, sweating as he imagined how heartbroken Justin would be… there was no way the scythe wouldn’t be able to tell it wasn’t his, he could probably knew it's weight, how it felt around his neck, probably even how it  _ smelled _ . Giriko couldn’t give less of a fuck about crosses or religion or any of that shit, but even he knew that wasn’t pointless metal to Justin, that was probably the most important object in the kid’s life. His headphones could be replaced, that cross couldn’t be.

“Why don’t I get you his dumb earphones or something. I’d rather you tell him whatever BS than try and get that.” She didn’t look pleased with that, and Giriko wasn’t expecting her to be. Still, he wasn’t going to do that shit. Even if he could get away with it scott free he didn’t need that guilt in his life, the kid wore that cross 24/7, he used it every day, held it when he was sad or stressed out, even fucking kissed the thing sometimes in prayer… watching that every day knowing it was a fake would be more painful than he wanted to deal with. 

“Really? Even though he might kill you for all the shit you’ve done?” Giriko rolled his eyes with a sigh, leaning up against the wall he had been walking against, tired with this situation. Now that he was given options here he was a lot more ok with just letting her go on about whatever and show up like a weird specter trying to ‘warn’ Justin about things he probably wouldn’t even believe. Even if he  _ did  _ believe her though… 

“You’re really underestimating our relationship, he’s going to be fucking pissed at me for sure, possibly even leave me, but he isn’t going to fucking murder me.” There was a bit of doubt in Giriko’s mind with that, the tiniest bit of fear he was wrong and Justin  _ would _ , but he tried to ignore that. Justin was fucking insane undoubtedly, but he also was weirdly into Giriko repenting and making up for his past in ways other than death. Also Justin had eaten so many fucking souls in his life that Giriko would honestly be annoyed if Justin tried to kill him for that, kishins might be murders but witches weren’t inherently that way. The brat had blood on his hands too. 

“Oh? You’ve started trusting academy members? Thinking they have mercy in their hearts? How silly of-” The words were suddenly cut off, a weird gurgle that left Giriko staring in shock, his mind needing a few minutes to realize she suddenly didn’t have a head. Looking down he jumped a bit to see her head rolling across the floor, her smug expression stuck on her face, never having seen it coming. Giriko immediately got his chains out again, ready to fight for his life. When the person who did it jumped down from the ledge he got to feel fucking stupid for not immediately realizing who it was.

“Is this what was taking you so long to get home Giriko? Why waste your time with someone like that?” Justin’s voice didn’t reveal any emotion, he leaned down to pick up her head as if it was nothing more than a toy ball, his fingers squishing into her face and getting her makeup all smeared into his hand. His face looked disappointed with him, annoyed but not angry… as if he had just been stood up for dinner and  _ wasn’t  _ currently covered in the blood of a woman he had never met. He held the head in one hand, over his shoulder like a waitress’s tray… a grip that wasn’t as carefree as Justin probably wanted to seem. 

Giriko was at a loss of words for a while, a woman that had to be 500 suddenly dead. 

“Jesus Justin… how much of that did you even hear? Do you even know who she was?” Giriko knew he was fast to draw blood, but Justin was on an entirely different level.

“I heard enough, don’t let people convince you I don’t love you.” Ah, so he hadn’t heard all that much… otherwise he would’ve realized those threats came  _ from  _ knowing how much they loved each other. Grimacing Giriko started to wonder what Justin thought was happening, if that grip was more jealous than angry. Justin noticed he was still staring at her head and his hand turned in his lock, opening and slamming shut on her head so fast there was a crushing noise and a splash of blood before it spun around into a red soul. Definitely jealous… Giriko could feel sweat dripping down his back, worried what the fuck was going happen here. 

Justin dropped the soul lazily on the floor, drawing attention to the body that was starting to disappear along with the head… Giriko could feel his throat close up when the scythe stepped on the soul, not even giving it some kind of extra energy, just squishing it beneath his shoe as he walked towards Giriko. To say Giriko was scared of Justin right now would be an understatement, he could see the red remains of her soul wrapping around Justin’s foot and becoming part of his own soul, another one in the collection within him. Meaning absolutely nothing to him. 

“We’re going home.” Justin grabbed his wrist, not slowing his pace down for a second, dragging Giriko behind him like he was a scolded toddler being taken to a time out. On one hand, Justin would never know his past now… on the other Giriko honestly wasn’t sure if he was in more trouble this way than he would’ve been. Justin seemed fucking livid, he had to be considering he just decapitated a woman with no hesitations. What a fucking terrifying little brat… 

They made it halfway home before Giriko realized he had to fucking do something, Justin’s grip was getting painful, his nails digging deep into Giriko’s wrist. Stopping dead with all his weight Justin sort of slingshotted, completely unexpecting him to suddenly stop and stumbling backwards when the enchanter's weight held him back. He could tell Justin was going to freak out and yell or something, still mad over his misreading of the situation… the little dumbass…

“You’re such a fucking brat, do you think I don’t know people? That I don’t have people warning me about you like the way the academy keeps warning you about me?” Giriko was lying a bit, that wasn’t at all what she had been doing, but there was no way he was going to let Justin know he had a blackmail worthy secret. Justin still looked enraged though, upset that there were people that thought he was bad undoubtedly and even more upset that they were trying to separate them using that… Giriko hated that he found that cute.

Pulling Justin over again he wrapped himself around the scythe in a warm hug, grinning at how the kid relaxed in his grip and held him back, still huffy but happy to have a reaffirmation that they were together. When Justin kissed his cheek with a sharp bite he tilted his head to the side to rip the little brat’s dull teeth off of him, rolling his eyes with the dejected noise and meeting their lips head on, somewhere Justin couldn’t be all that weird. 

Predictably Justin was desperate, way  _ way  _ too affected by all of this. Giriko was the first person this kid had been with… right? What had him so worked up about the idea of being cheated on or left? It was way too fucking weird. Breaking their lips off with a heavy breath he gave a pitious smile at how Justin whined, still covered in blood but somehow completely unaware or unbothered by it. Being this close to Justin Giriko bet he was covered in it too at this point… they were going to have to fucking shower getting home… 

Justin was still whining, on his tiptoes trying to meet their lips again, making little pitiful noises trying to guilt trip him as he turned his face away. Sighing out his nose Giriko leaned his head onto Justin’s shoulder, ignoring how it smelled damp and coppery and was most certainly the arm Justin had used to crush her head from how much of a mess it was… Good thing she was someone Giriko hated, he might’ve actually felt kinda bad if it was just someone random he knew from the past. 

Rolling his head towards Justin’s neck he let out a heavy breath, smiling when Justin’s body jolted from the warm air… how adorable he was… Giriko kissed under his chin before going to bite  _ hard  _ into the kid’s neck. At first it tasted like that woman’s blood, gross and thick, extremely salty with dehydration or something. Giriko wanted to spit but he knew that would probably be insulting… so instead he just bit down until Justin’s own blood started to leak into his mouth, the scythe making a strangled noise and arching back in Giriko’s arms.

“There, that’s how you're supposed to mark people. So, stop fucking biting my face creep.” Justin blinked, confusedly trying to process that statement that seemingly came out of nowhere. When he finally got it and nodded slowly in understanding though, Giriko huffed a laugh and picked the bastard up, bringing his brat the rest of the way home. 

The woman wasn’t even a memory in their minds anymore… just blood stains that would soon be washed away in their bright home with peach scented soap. Laundry hanging to dry outside as Giriko tried to convince Justin to get in the bath with him, laughing over the shitty TV reruns they never bothered to turn off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking idea why I write Justin as having the habit of biting Giriko's face but this is the second? third? time I've done that... I think at first it was because you call the top of the cheeks the 'apple' of the cheek and I was going for even more religious symbolism and the whole adam and eve shit + Justin wanting to make his marks as obvious as possible because possessive but now its sort of evolved into its own thing and idk its weird.


End file.
